dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:MarcoAnarchy57
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Dragon Ball Wiki. -- Oliver0796 (Discusión) 00:20 3 jul 2011 Re: Aún no cuentas con un número considerable de edicones, además de que tus ediciones se basan mucho en imágenes por lo que veo, trata de ayudar en los proyectos o revisar si hay detalles que hacen falta en los artículos. Siempre hay trabajo por hacer. Gracias. 01:24 28 oct 2011 (UTC) hey si una pagina es fanart o es falsa solo tienes que agregarlo como justificación de la plantilla borrar NO BORES TODO Y AGREGES UNA ORACIÓN DICIENDO QUE ES FANART O FALSA ten mas quiedado porque se lo puede tomar como vandalismo ya que blanqueas parte de la pagina.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 17:22 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad xD un saludo.Lobezno23 21:35 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Me puedes ayudar, porque borre sin querer la imagen de la plantilla del Planeta Vegeta. Lobezno23 20:40 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Reversor Abriré un foro con la finalidad de añadir un reversor, o incluso dos, ya que tenemos mucho vandalismo por aquí. En el foro se mostrarán unos requisitos básicos, los usuarios que los cumplan podrán añadirse como candidatos y el resto de la comunidad, incluyendo a los administradores y actuales reversores pondremos nuestros votos y según el resultado se añadirá el flag al usuario o a los usuarios ganadores. Saludoss -- 01:02 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Acabo de cerrar la elección para nuevo reversor y te he añadido el flag, felicidades, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarme ;). Saludoss -- 14:46 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola , felicitacitaciones lograste cumplir tu meta sigue así y espero que uses correctamente la herramienta que te han consedido si tienes alguna duda me la puedes darmela a conocer saludos.[[User:infernape8910|Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 18:28 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Heey Marco ¡muchas felicidadeees por ser reversor! no pasa nada por mi,ya en la proxima se vera xD pues mi enhorabuena y ya sabes...¡contra el vandalismo y a crear articulos! :P (Marcos-Phoenix (discusión) 16:50 5 ene 2012 (UTC))diga por ejemplo IMAGEN: ya se lo que hay que poner ahi! pero tiene que ser una imagen que tengas guardada en el ordenador?marquitoz 16:35 8 ene 2012 (UTC) No hay problema, Marco Un error lo comete cualquiera. Shirou Goenji. hola marco, hey te iba a pedir un favor puse una foto del gran saiyaman pero se me puso gigante y no se como ponerle normal podes ponermela normal porfavor baneo Quitame el baneo Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 17:50 21 feb 2012 (UTC) banneo quitame el baneo Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 18:17 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 18:17 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Baneo pero uziel hizo lo mismo y ha sido bloqueado durante un dia y yo 3 dias Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 18:23 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Marco note que te has postulado para ser el nuevo administrador y he votado por ti. Me ayudaste mucho para entrar y adaptarme en Wikia ''Thanks you so much men really ya tienes mi voto.Caballero Gris (discusión) 20:28 24 feb 2012 (UTC) por que me baneaste marco villanueva me baneste sin decirme soy fabritoon me baneste por que dimelo bueno si es por eso marco acepto mi error Acepto mi error: me porte muy mal en el chat esto es lo que merezco realmente disculpa marco y otra razon por que me banearon por que pregunte tanto bueno solo es un dia Fabritoon (discusión) 23:57 28 feb 2012 (UTC ' Administrador Tras haber ganado la elección realizada durante febrero de 2012 te he nombrado administrador, felicidades y suerte con tu nuevo rango. Ya sabes que si tienes cualquier duda puedes consultarme ;) Saludoss -- 00:53 2 mar 2012 (UTC) :Felicidades marco, también puedes preguntarme a mí si lo deseas ya que también fui administrador :P, Saludos y suerte. --Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 01:00 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Enhorabuena marco eres administrador..... ;) Ayrto (discusión) 10:54 2 mar 2012 (UTC) :::¡¡Felicidadeess Marcoo!! enhorabuena por el puesto de admin ;) ha estado reñido pero ha sido divertido xDD ya sabes...¡a crear artículos,editar y contra el vandalismo! nos vemos por chat =D 14:05 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ::::¡¡Felicidades Marco!! te lo has ganado se que lo harás bien y espero que sigas haciendo tu trabajo como lo estas asciendo sin nada mas que decir felicidades y saludo :) .--Infernape8910 ¿Algo más? 18:02 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Hola Marco antes que nada quisiera darte las gracias me he adaptado a este wiki perfectamente y todo gracias a ti estoy realmente agradecido y he votado por ti en la sección de usuario destacado para que seas Administrador. !!!!!! Yo con mucho gusto te apoyo para que obtengas el puesto ¡¡¡¡¡¡. Ah si y queria preguntarte una cosa ¡¡¡¿QUE RAYOS HAGO YO EN LA VOTACIÓN DEL USUARIO DESTACADO?¡¡¡, he hecho varias ediciones con fuentes muy muy y 100% precisas pero no esperaba estar ahí el cargo de Usuario comun es muy modesto lo sufisiente para mi gusto pero aun no entiendo que hago yo ahí. Ah si en lo que si me he esmerado en contribuir es con Broly mas precisa mente la sección de Super Saiyajin Legendario. Desde un inicio vi muchas pero demasiadas contradicciones en esa pagina note como muchos usuaris daban opiniones personales y como lo editaban a lo loco a su antogo (Broly es mi personaje favorito y tenia que hacer algo) asi que con mucho esfuerzo busque y encontre fuentes paginas web originales de paginas oficiales de dragon ball de japon que (tarde siglos en traducir bien) y por fin pude darle un buen sentido ''al poder de broly que de hecho note que nadie sabia en realidad cual era su poder de verdad. me gustaria que vieras la pagina Super Saiyajin Legendario y le hecharas un ojo creeme la información que puse es 100% precisa y comfiable tarde 1 semana entera buscando y traduciendo y lo logre las curiosidades y por supuesto ademas de que corregi todos los errores de escritura y que elimine la información innecesaria. Perdona si me pase escribiendo pero aun soy novato en esta wiki,,, y aun que no he editado demasiado todavia si me he esmerado mucho en contribuir con informacion real y correcta. para acabar quisiera pededirte si es que puedes por favor PROTEGER la pagina Super Saiyajin Legendario y que revises la discución por favor. Muchas gracias se despide Caballero Gris (discusión) 04:11 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Chat Marco , cuando puedas ve al chat , queria decirte una cosa Salu2 16:27 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Oye, marco: espero que no te moleste pero hice el diseño de mi perfil algo parecido al tuyo, si eso no esta permitido por favor hasmelo saber para no volver a tener bloqueada mi cuente, la cuestion es que quiero un diseño pra mi perfil como el que tu tienes. Ayuda oye marco: quiero tener en mi página de discución una imagen con el link de firma como la que tu tienes en tu página de dicución, la de vegeta con el link de firma diciendo: firma o te exterminaré. Enséñame por favor a poner un imagen con ese link en mi página de discución. Gracias Marco por que uziel me voto del chat o no se '''Fabritoon (discusión) 19:56 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Problema Han hecho vandalismo Ivonne11 (Mi discusión) 14:10 16 mar 2012 (UTC) :Ya me he hecho cargo yo ;) -- 14:17 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Despedida ;( Marco Villanueva,desde que nos conocimos hemos sido siempre amigos,estaba contigo en el chat cuando hiciste tu primer baneo,han pasado muchas cosas pero ha llegado el momento de despedirse: Me voy a otra wiki Atentadamente, Perdon No lo vuelvo a hacer tranquilo me perdonas por favor dejame entrar al chat Jersson Romario Tunjano Bohorquez (discusión) 02:11 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Oye ya dejame entrar al chat no mereire tanto por favor gracias Jersson Romario Tunjano Bohorquez (discusión) 23:29 24 mar 2012 (UTC) hola ei algo paso en el chat alguien me bloquio Baneo triplekaioken Mira marco a mi no me gusta la gente delicada que se enoja por estupideses pero si te ofendes por lo que te dije en chat te ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas y te pido que por favor me desbanees y me dejes volver al chat. Te pido perdon y si me guardas rencor ya es cosa tuya mi amigo. Att: Triplekaioken Agradecimiento Marco: Gracias por no banearme del chat, a partir de ahora no hare mas flood y no te volvere a insultar. Es mas, que te parece si chateamos en este mismo momento y asi continuamos con nuestra amistad. Att: Triplekaioken Hola marco... bueno te queria preguntar de donde sacan esas imagenes ( que principalmente la colocan como la foto de perfil del personaje) que no tiene paisaje atras y nada... porque yo he buscado en images google y otros sitios y no me aparece ninguna fotografia asi sin paisaje atras como las que tienen casi todas los personajes .. solo era eso, no se si em entendiste :S bueno pero , espero que me ayudes (= cuidate adios. Bulma.nice (discusión) 01:16 12 abr 2012 (UTC) hola Oye Marco: Acabo de crear un nuevo ar´ticulo llamado kamehameha rápido, si le quieres corregir algo y si crees que ese artículo no era necesario por favor avisame antes de editarlo o eliminarlo. Gracias. Att: Triplekaioken Posdata: Si sabes como cambiarme el nombre de usuario por favor avísame porque quiero hacerlo. Torneo Ey Fabritoon me dijo que hay un tornero de artes marciales mañana a la tarde, quiero sabes si es cierto y si yo puedo participar?. Vegeta 27 (discusión) 01:01 18 abr 2012 (UTC) habra torneo de artes marciales en dragon ball wiki de 3:00 hasta 4:30 Fabritoon (discusión) 01:20 18 abr 2012 (UTC) no sabia, bueno tratare de hacerlo marco: quiero que por favor me expliques como es eso de goku y vegeta, quien ganaría,? estamos hablando de la saga saiyajin asi que por favor explicame quien ganaría y por que? gracias att: triplekaioken Ayuda Urgente Hola Marco tengo que informarte que usuarios no registrados editan y colocan información incorrecta en varias paginas de Wiki me preguntaba si podrias por favor proteger la Siguientes Paginas: *Super Androide 17 *Super Saiyajin Legendario Actualmente las he arreglado pero sigue pasando lo mismo sobretodo con la pagina de Super 17 te pido por favor protegerlas para no tener que arreglarlas a cada rato. Se despide Caballero Gris (discusión) 04:57 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias, más que nada, corrigiendo errores de ortografía, porque realmente duele ver tantos, no entiendo lo de la firma, pero supongo que es así: Zerimar1885 (discusión) 02:09 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Problemas con un usuario Un usuario se puso a editar la platilla de usuario se llama: Paolo Dbz, yo le dijo que eso no debía editar que el debía editar su perfil y empezó a insultar, ya es el 2° usuario que lo hace u.u . 16:29 28 abr 2012 (UTC) me agradas OYE NOSE KMO ME CREO UNA CUENTA!!! DIME PORFAA!!! NOSEAS MALOOO!!!!! DIMEDIMEE!!!! OKEEEEYYY??? IAAA PORFA 186.9.7.110 23:00 4 may 2012 (UTC) Respondido en su discusión saludos.--Infernape8910 ¿Algo Más? 23:35 4 may 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola marco, hace un tiempo le pedí ayuda a oliver para proteger la pagina del Super Androide 17 de usuarios no registrados que la editaban y colocaban información incorrecta, en fin al parecer uno de esos usuarios no registrados que se bloquearon al proteger la pagina a vuelto, y se a creado una cuenta. El usuario Veggetonks que es un usuario nuevo ha colocado la misma información incorrecta que aquellos usuarios no registrados sincera mente no se de donde sacan que Super 17 tenia el mismo poder que Cell perfecto eso si que esta mal. Si verificas su IP veras si es que es uno de los vándalos anteriores y quizá él no tenga malas intenciones pero insiste en colocar información errónea y debe ser bloqueado para que esto termine de una vez. Me gustaría saber que tengo que hacer para ser Reversor para arreglar este tipo de paginas y no tener que molestar a los administradores cada rato, quizá aún no cumpla con los requisitos y por eso te pregunto que debo hacer, Ok eso es todo y como siempre si veo mas vandalismo te avisare enseguida, ;) Ok se despide.Caballero Gris (discusión) 00:15 6 may 2012 (UTC) Petición Hola marco veraz se que ya lo he mencionado antes pero esta vez es en serio quiero ser reversor. He trabajado mucho en la wiki y he arreglado muchos artículos y algunos enteros como ejemplo: *Baby *'Babidi' *'Omega Shenron' *Baby Goten *Baby Vegeta *Buu Maldad Pura *'Super Saiyajin Legendario Original' *Bido *'Bardock Super Saiyajin' *Puño del Dragón Entre otros más que he corregido no tanto como estas algunas paginas tenían errores terribles como Babidi y Omega Shenron, pero esta resuelto. no se pero si crees que me merezco ese cargo pero te lo pido para poder combatir el vandalismo. y no tener que molestar a los administradores a cada rato. Gracias por tu tiempo se despide. Caballero Gris (discusión) 09:36 6 may 2012 (UTC) Saludo Hola marco como andas, yo ando bien y te queria felicitar eres un excelente usuario y un gran administrador (pese a ser nuevo) tu me ayudaste desde que entre a esta Wiki incluso antes de hacerte reversor y antes de lograr ser administrador, cosa que pude ver ya que yo vote por ti. Solo era eso queria saludarte y bueno contarte vez ;) que yo tambien quiero ser reversor y perdona si me volvi algo paranoico pero hay que cuidar nuestra wiki. Eso era todo y tambien te queria preguntar los requisitos para ser reversor (se que aun no los cumplo por eso te pregunto) tu sabes ediciones etc... ya que no me contestaste antes. Gracias por tu tiempo, se despide. Caballero Gris (discusión) 04:55 9 may 2012 (UTC) gracias me tuve que crear una nueva cuenta ._. Hola abogado te acuerdas de mi? Vandalismo Un usuario entró y vandalizó la categoría de Transformación, ya arreglé la páhina. Pero pienso que este usuario debe ser bloaqueado por entrarsolo para hacer esto.Carlos Ponte (discusión) 03:46 15 may 2012 (UTC) Una Cosilla Por si no te acuerdas de mi soy Bollard,se supone que mi baneo acabo hace unos días pero sin embargo sigo baneado POR QUE?¡ ki disculpa, puedes ver este articulo http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_de_niveles_de_Ki porfavor? esque le han eliminado un monton de informacion, tanto que en lugar de mostrar hasta el gt como antes, ahora está hasta freezer nada mas. me di cuenta porque mi hermana me pregunto de cuanto era el ki de pan, trate de buscarlo en la página, como lo habia visto antes, y buscando entre ediciones antiguas, vi ese enorme problema. ojala puedas hacer algo al respecto porfa. saludos --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Soy una estrella fugaz']]★[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Que lucha contra la obscuridad']] 04:46 26 may 2012 (UTC) hola marco mira tengo un error al entrar al chat no puedo Vandalismo El usuario Beyblademetalfan500 ha estado editando aldunos artículos poniendo muchos insultos en ellos que ya arreglé, pienso que debe ser sancionado. Saludos Carlos Ponte (discusión) 20:25 13 jun 2012 (UTC) fanarts Hola, me gustaría hablarte de que muchísimas imágenes sacadas de este perfil de Deviantart: http://seiya-dbz-fan.deviantart.com/ Las recortan y suben aquí y las etiquetan de "Art-oficial" y las publican en las paginas de muchos personajes y esa persona sólo hace fanarts, ni siquiera son restauraciones, son fanarts, es incorrecto que se use un fanart como "avatar" de presentación de un personaje. Pegunta Hola Marco, hace ya mucho no te dejo un mensaje por en fin te escribo para preguntarte algo, como puedo cambiar mi clave en la wiki, era eso ya que no se como, a demás de que te quería preguntar algo acerca de mis ediciones ya que parece que se están reduciendo....... no se por qué pero antes de cerrar mi ultima sesión en la wiki tenia 830 contribuciones y luego entro y me aparecen 797 además de que abecés encuentro en mi historial una edición que no hice......... :( la verdad estoy confundido espero puedas responderme pronto, Se despide Caballero Gris (discusión) 03:17 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Saludos Marco te queria preguntar, como es que bloque mi perfil?? osea para que otros usuarios no la editen. Saludos y espero tu respuesta. Rami244 (discusión) 03:19 30 jun 2012 (UTC)